hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants
Background After the damage caused by Civil War of NYC, anti-mutants took over the government and civilians’ votes. The next 17 years are spent to wipe out mutants from existence. Mutants DNA (Mutagen) are stopped from spreading, mutants are hunted, slayed. Humans who chose to stand for them are sentenced for life, deemed outcasts by human society. The mutants are forced to retreat and hide themselves. X-Men united them, built their own society hidden from the humans. They operate in the background to remove any evidence of them existing to avoid anymore conflicts. They created a rule among mutant society, that mutants should forever disguise as humans, hide their mutation, to convince the world of their extinction. All for world peace. Not all mutants fancy X-Men’s idea, some soon chose to rebel and leave to create their own faction. They seek to fight for their own kind, retrieve their Mutant Supremacy over humans, to avenge their fallen brothers. They resorted to either conceal themselves within human society or resorted to murders, destruction. All for the new age they wish to have, where Mutants be the top of the food chain. It is now in the hands of the new generations of the three warring factions. Which side you are on? X-Men (Mutant Society) You are educated within the Xavier School of Gifted Youngsters about the importance of controlling your powers, in order to conceal it well from the humans. You are expected to support the mutant society to convince the world that we don’t exist. Find lone-wolf/new mutants out there, find mutant kids to be properly educated, make sure they don’t lose control or cause ruckus that might attract attention. Remove all evidences that may hint to our existence. Watch out for the Brotherhood, they will most likely screw up our entire goal. If we have to fight, we fight, but be sure to clean up the mess afterwards. Brotherhood (Rebels) You are taught by your elders and parents, that your kind is supposed to be superior over humans. We have powers, humans don’t, and it is up to our hands to defend our own kind. Right now we are hidden from the world, but soon as we push the humans close to extinction, we shall reveal ourselves and rule as the supreme race. Sneak into human society and we poison them from the inside, or we go for a direct attack. Perhaps humans should remember that we still exist, and that they have no power against us. Remember, we are not terrorists, we just wish to fight for our brothers and sisters. Human Society Your parents used to tell you tales about how they witnessed colossal destruction caused by people with supernatural powers. Your school teachers used to tell you to steer clear from people that might hurt you. You are raised, expected to support the government and stand for human race. We are the race which should inhabit the earth, we deserve our place. Do mutants still exist today? We are not sure, but if they do, you should know what to do. It is important for you to know which side you are on. Lone Wolf You are a mutant, and you either refuse to be within any of the Main Factions, or simply haven't found a reason to join one of them yet. Also known as Neutral or Faction-less mutant. (Only one Lone Wolf allowed per regular player) Which are you? Within any of the factions, you can be: Elders They are the original HWS characters from any of Season 1-5. Experienced and matured. They would most likely assign missions, train, teach or lead the Descendants. (Age: 30 or older) Descendants They are the next generation of HWS characters, whether being their children, grandchildren or family relatives. They would be training under the Elders, studying and carrying out missions. (Age: 29 or younger) Or New Characters: Self-explanatory. Must be listed among Elders or Descendants based on their age. Basic Rules * You can have as many characters as you want, but inactives might eventually be removed. * All members are free to come up with/host missions, fights, sparring or any session. * No instant-killing other player's character (unless with their full consent). * If you wish to be related to a Canon HWS character (which is not your character), ask permission from the player. Same goes to assuming a certain character’s life/fate within the last 17 years. List of Classic HWS characters: here -> https://herewestandrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters link * Character review and approval (concept, buffs/debuffs) will be handled solely by fosaimaginator. Read our Roleplay System. How to Apply Creating first character # For first timer (first character), fosaimaginator#7317 will fully assist you. Inform her and she will send you application form through Private Message. # Fill them up and submit it back to her. Discuss your character (buffs and abilities) with her. # Wait for approval, and you will be given a wikia page of your own character. Creating second character (or more) Second time? Nice! # Sign up to Wikia first ( if you already have an account then simply Log in.) # You can either '''ask fosaimaginator#7317 to '''provide you a page with template for you to manually fill up OR create wikia page for your own character. # How to sign up and fill / create wikia page? [[Applying for Descendants RP|'Click here']].' Character List *[[:Category:Elders|'The Elders]] *[[:Category:Descendants|'The Descendants']] *[[:Category:Characters|'All Characters']] Members Regular Hosts Fosa.jpg|fosaimaginator|link=User:Fosaimaginator Ivanov.jpg|LeoIvanov|link=User:LeoIvanov _thumb_144b67b9-61ce-4b01-a5ff-90823e6b2411.png|RumblyOcean|link=User:RumblyOcean image0.png|StrengthPolicy|link=User:StrengthPolicy Cov.jpg|Covertactician / Clover|link=User:Covertactician Latest.png|UnknownProsecutor|link=User:UnknownProsecutor IMG_20170309_182332.jpg|KITTY!|link=User:Caaaat Regular Members 30f120c343ff6a1dc7cefc00cf2cfef5.png|Cj indice.jpg|White - left IMG_20180828_231557.jpg|Thadror OliChibi.png|Ghosty kaminaavatar.png|Glory - left Haseo.full.236658.jpg|Icewave Eminem-sway-p2.jpg|Alvie'|link=User:Alvie2point0 tumblr_pkqtvbMt7Y1w69y6m_500.jpg|Sanguinesigyn|link=User:Sanguinesigyn IMG_20190108_172200.jpg|Kickbuut456|link=User:Kickbuut456 IMG_20190108_172719.jpg|Predap - left Scott.png|Scott IMG_20190115_203952.jpg|Kyrridas - left IMG 20190120 221121.jpg|Marg The Gay - left IMG_20190201_180810.jpg|Bonby - left|link=User:Bonby IMG 20190215 134119.jpg|Shadow Gamer - left SS.png|Shiny Shaymin the Cute Hedgehog|link=User:Spyro2342 Category:Roleplays